Products (e.g., consumer products) may comprise one or more solid, water soluble benefit agent that can provide a desired benefit to such product and/or a situs that is contacted with such a product (e.g., stain removal and/or bleaching). Unfortunately, such benefit agents may degrade, or be degraded by, other components of a product before such product is used. Thus, a protection system that protects the components of a product is desired. Protection systems include coating processes such as starch encapsulation and agglomeration. While such processes offer certain benefits, new protection processes that allow for triggered benefit agent release are desired. While melamine formaldehyde and/or urea formaldehyde encapsulating technologies exist, Applicants recognized that such technologies do not allow the effective encapsulation of solid, water soluble benefit agents because such solid, water soluble benefit agents dissolve during the emulsification step of the encapsulation process and may interact with the melamine, urea or formaldehyde during the polymerization step of the process. In short, Applicants recognized the source of the problem and in the present specification disclose a solution to such problem, as well as an effective encapsulation process that employs such solution. In addition, Applicants recognized the importance of having, among other things, the correct encapsulate fracture strength. Thus, encapsulates made by the aforementioned process, as well as products comprising such encapsulates, are disclosed. Surprisingly, such encapsulates are stable in consumer products, yet release the majority of their solid, water soluble benefit agent(s) when the consumer product is used as intended.